


Lights, Camera, Action

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Language, Reader Insert, Romance, alternative universe, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You were a little bit disappointed when his face didn’t show any reaction of surprise. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Kudos: 3





	Lights, Camera, Action

**Author's Note:**

> The past week has been rather crazy, so I didn’t have much time for the updates I had planned. Next week should be much better, I hope!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Lights, Camera, Action**

You sighed as your manager once more rattled off the list of scenes you were to film for the commercial. “Hilde, stop! I know what I have to do.”

She gave a huff and planted her hands on her hips. “Look, you’re a singer, not an actress or a model!”

“I know how to pose, thank you very much.”

“This is important! I want you to do it right.”

“I know.” You gave her an easy smile. “But I’ll be fine. The director is good, from what I’ve been told, so he’ll help me through it.”

She plopped down next to you on the comfortable sofa and sighed. “This is really big.”

“I know.” But you refused to feel intimidated by a big brand wanting to use you and your song in one of their commercials. “You know, I’m not even sure if I like the perfume I’m supposed to promote.”

Hilde laughed. “Not your taste?”

You scrunched up your nose and shook your head. You were a Chanel girl at heart, but this was showbiz and it was money. And you loved the fact that your Christmas single would be promoted in this way. You had agreed to do the commercial, on the grounds that it would be tasteful and with a romantic touch. 

If only the brand name wouldn’t so blatantly remind you of the one night stand you had had almost a month ago. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to think back to it for a moment. You couldn’t seem to forget the scent and taste of his skin, the feeling of those hard muscles against your curves, and that demanding mouth. The passion and heat were branded in your memory. 

“You know, Hil…” you murmured with a smile. “I really appreciate you going with me.”

“Of course. I’m not just your manager,” she smiled and patted your arm. “We should go. Filming is supposed to start in thirty minutes and I want to take a look at the set.”

“Sure.” You got up and followed her out of your dressing room.

The director of the commercial was none other than Treize Khushrenada, a man known for his vision and style. He normally didn’t do commercials, but Calvin Klein had paid him big to do their Christmas commercial, as it was a last minute project. Your Christmas single was going big, and the company wanted to lift on its success. The man had an easy charm and talked you through the setup of the commercial. There would be a male model to play your counterpart as you acted out various romantic holiday themed scenes. 

“Where is Barton?” Treize demanded. 

His assistant, a gorgeous woman with brown hair and legs that seemed to go on for miles under her red mini dress, gave him an apologetic look. “Nobody has seen him yet, Sir.”

“I’ll be damned,” Treize muttered. He turned towards you and gave you smile. “Why don’t you take a seat, while Lady Une goes and solves this matter?”

“Sure,” you said, and turned towards a row of comfortable looking chairs along the wall of the studio.   
You were just seated when you heard the door open. From your angle, you couldn’t really see who had entered the room, because the lights in the studio obscured your vision.

“What are you doing here?” Treize barked.

“Trowa is sick. I’m his replacement,” a familiar voice said.

You stiffened in your seat. Oh God… No, that couldn’t be! You prayed for the ground to open up beneath you and swallow you, as Heero stepped into view. He was dressed in black slacks and a light blue dress shirt, the top buttons undone. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, displaying toned forearms. 

“Why has nobody informed me of this?” Treize roared, all charm gone now as he went steaming mad. 

Heero gave a shrug, not at all affected by the director’s anger. “I’ve been called in last minute.”

“Never mind. Lady Une, talk him though the set up and make sure he wears the right clothes.” Treize swiftly turned around and stomped out of the room. “We’ll start in thirty minutes!”

You stayed in your chair, quietly observing the man standing across the room. He looked good, you decided. No damn it, he looked downright yummy, and there was no way that you were going to be able to keep your focus during the filming. You watched as spoke with Treize’s assistant, looking so serious and focused on the task ahead of him. 

As if he felt you watching him, he suddenly looked up and scanned the room, his gaze finally coming to rest on you. You were a little bit disappointed when his face didn’t show any reaction of surprise. 

Lady Une mentioned you over, and you slowly got up and made your way over to them. You were already dressed in your first outfit, a comfortable oversized sweater and tight jeans, selected for what Treize called the ‘couch scene’. 

“-Y/N-, I would like you to meet Heero,” Lady Une said.

“We’ve met before,” you said casually, giving Heero a warm smile.

You extended your hand, and he shook it firmly, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint as they met yours. He held onto your hand a tad longer than was necessary, but Lady Une didn’t seem to notice. 

“I have to get changed,” Heero said, while turning away from you. 

“Yes, Sally will get you the clothes,” Lady Une said. “I’m so glad she brought so much with her, since Trowa is so much taller than you.”

Heero gave her a glare and marched off, leaving you to stifle your laughter behind your hand. 

Thirty minutes later, Treize was in his chair, shouting orders for you to follow. You were seated a comfortable sofa, leaning back against Heero, who was nuzzling your hair.

“That’s perfect! Just glance at the camera, - Y/N-,” Treize commented. 

You did as he asked, giving the camera a short glance, before leaning your head against Heero’s shoulder, a warm smile on your face. 

“Cut! Alright, both of you get changed.”

Ten minutes later you were back in the room, clad in a long shimmering gala dress for the dance scene. To make it easier for you, Lady Une had turned on a radio, playing a waltz. 

“So, we’re dancing after all,” you said, while giving Heero a cheeky grin. 

He rolled his eyes and pulled you closer, his hand clasping yours as he swept you over the floor while the camera’s rolled. He was a surprisingly skilled dancer and didn’t miss a step. He leaned in, gently bumping his forehead against yours. 

“Did you get that on camera?” Treize shouted in the background. 

He made you repeat the scene three times to get it absolutely right.

You were completely oblivious to the director’s comments, entranced by those too blue eyes that stared intently back at you. You could feel a tug of longing in your belly, and were helpless against it. You knew he could see it in your eyes, because his own darkened with lust. 

“Heero…” you breathed quietly. 

“Cut!”

He gave you a smirk before stepping back and walking away. 

Ten minutes later you entered the studio again, clutching the robe that Hilde had given you around you. It was just lingerie, you told yourself, nothing too revealing. It was a beautiful gold colored bustier, with a matching set of lacy panties. Heero was already waiting, barefoot and clad in a pair of dark designer jeans that hung low on his hips. 

You felt your breath leave your lungs in a rush as you took in the sight of him. This scene was going to be the death of you. You were to fling yourself at him in this scene, he would grab you around the waist and throw you on the bed. You had acted out a similar scene in one of your video clips, minus the throwing on the bed, so that had to be easy. 

“Alright. Let’s get started.”

You bit your lip as you slowly undid the robe, feeling a little uncomfortable under the stares of so many onlookers. Hilde came to take the robe from you and you slowly turned to face Heero. He was staring at you, his gaze smoldering, and you totally forgot about your nerves. 

“Take one!”

You moved forward, your stride purposeful. Heero’s hands grabbed your waist and you leaned in, until your lips almost touched his. You felt him lift you up, those strong arms easily carrying your weight, and the next moment you found yourself flat on your back on the mattress, with him looming over you. 

“Cut! Let’s do it again! We’ve got some good sequences, but I want different angles!”

Heero helped you up. You repeated the scene, now with a different camera angle. When Heero threw you onto the bed again, he leaned in, his hands entwining with yours intimately. He buried his face against your neck, and you shivered as his warm breath washed over your skin.

“I want to fuck you again,” the words were a barely audible whisper against your ear, but they hit home nonetheless.

You weren’t prepared for your body’s violent reaction to his words. Your eyes drifted shut and your back arched out of its own volition as heat pooled between your legs. 

“Cut! Great!”

Heero sat up and you gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes. 

“May I have a word with both of you?”

You turned your head in the direction of Treize’s voice and found the director approaching the bed.

You slowly sat up, hoping your face wouldn’t betray how you were feeling at that moment. You gave Treize a questioning look.

“I know you didn’t agree to a kiss,” Treize told you. “But there is no denying the chemistry between the two of you, and I think it would do great for the commercial.”

You swallowed and turned your head to watch Heero. He was smirking. “Merquise is going to be pissed off.”

You slapped his arm. 

“If that’s the only reason you’re going to kiss me, I’m not agreeing with it!” you told him bluntly. 

Heero chuckled. “I was just joking.”

“So are you both okay with it?” Treize asked.

“I am if she is,” Heero said.

You nodded. “I am.”

“Great!” Treize walked back. “Let’s go!”

You got off from the bed to repeat the scene again. Only this time you buried your hands in Heero’s hair as you came to a halt in front of him. His hands burned through the bustier this time as they settled on your waist and you shivered with anticipation as he lifted you up. You felt your back hit the mattress, and then his mouth was on yours. 

The world around you, the lights, the cameras, everything faded away as he kissed you. You vaguely registered his hands entwining with yours, pressing them against the mattress beside your head. He was merciless, quickly deepening the kiss, his tongue practically invading your mouth. 

You kissed him back eagerly, no longer aware of anything but him and the tantalizing scent that clung to his skin. He broke the kiss to gaze at you, a heated look in his eyes.

“Cut! One more time!”

You were forced to repeat the scene five more times and with every kiss you were more desperate to forget about the cameras and get Heero out of those jeans. You were glad when Treize announced you were done.

“Great work.”

Heero helped you up from the bed and Hilde came to bring you your robe. You raised an eyebrow as Heero took it from her, holding it open for you.

“Thanks,” you said, as you stuck your arms through the sleeves. You quickly tied the sash and turned to give him a smile. 

He gave you a curt nod, before turning around and leaving the studio. You stood there, your heart pounding, and a little stung by his sudden cold shoulder. 

Hilde hooked her arm through yours. “I have no doubt that the end result will be amazing.”

“You think so?”

“Oh yes.” She chuckled. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that guy’s got the hots for you.”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks. “Oh.”

“Come on, let’s get you changed. Sally said you could keep the clothes.”

“Great.” You gave her a weak smile. 

You walked back to your dressing room and changed back into the comfortable jeans and sweater you had worn when you had arrived at the studio. Hilde packed the clothes for you. You were just about to leave the dressing room, when somebody knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Hilde called.

The door opened and Treize’s assistant stepped in. “Hello. I just wanted to inform you that the company is interested in doing a photo shoot in the same style as the commercial. I have informed Mister Yuy as well. The company should contact you during the course of the week to set the date.”

“Thank you,” Hilde told her.

You thanked Lady Une as well and went to fish your phone out of your purse. As you searched for it, your hand came in contact with a folded up piece of paper that definitely hadn’t been there before. Curious, you took it out and unfolded it. Your eyes widened as you read the neat number of digits written on the paper, along with a small note.

_Call me – H_

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
